Morpheus
Morheus is a superhero with the power to change shape. He has had his powers since birth and is wanted by the government so that they can probe him and discover how his powers work. He has no real name, as he has been on the run all his life, but when he is undercover he is John Smith. Powers Morpheus can transform any part of his body into anything. For example, he could turn his arm into a cannon and blast enemies away. He can also fully change his shape and become an animal. He has used this to become a wolf, an eagle, a snake qnd many other animals. Enemies Lord Viral: Viral is an maximum security prisoner, who was used as a lab rat by a scientist and, after being exposed to numerous chemicals, gained the abilities to control all electronics, along with the ability to steal people's energy, which increases his own strength, speed and agility. He can also kill people just by looking at them. He wields a sub-machine gun at all times, just in case he can't get near enough to poison his victims. He is sadistic and sometimes infects his victims with only a small portion of poison, to stretch out the pain for hours before death. He wants to kill Morpheus because he put Viral back in prison. Viral escaped however, and has not been arrested since, as he now always has numerous escape plans. General Stromnich: An army general who has been assigned with leading the military in trying to capture Morpheus. He has no powers, but has become so obsessive with capturing Morpheus that he has gone slightly insane and has proven his dark side by teaming up with various villains to capture Morpheus. The Crimelord: A criminal mastermind who has the power of second sight (allowing him to witness events anywhere on earth), which helps him direct his lesser criminals. He is also indestructible and very strong. He never gets his hands dirty, preferring to send minor criminals to commit crimes. He has had his powers from birth. Dr. Moon: A man who can enter your mind and read it, control it, hurt it, or make it sleep. He is a master when it comes to traps and outwits everyone everytime, even Morpheus! The Phantom: A man who was injected with many chemicals at once, driving him insane. The incident gave him the powers to become invisible and unsolid. This makes him the perfect stealth operative, since he can hold a gun in his phantom form. Daemon: Daemon is a demon who was sent to Earth by the Devil. He has demonic abilities like strength, immortality and teleportation. He is big, red and has extremely sharp fangs and claws. History Early Life Morpheus, born Ronald Smith, discovered his powers at the age of 12, although he managed to hide his abilities until age 14. His parents were able to protect him from the government until he came of age. He was then forced to flee his home and become a fugitive. Becoming a Hero Smith destroyed his I.D, his birth certificate and all documents containing info about him. He got rid of his name and Morpheus was born. He wandered alone for 10 years, where he discovered that because of his powers he ages at half the human rate. While wandering in a big city, when he witnessed a bomb going off in a hotel. He then sees on a T.V that five more bombs have been placed in different locations around the city and the population has one hour to hand over 3 million dollars or else the bomb goes off. He finds four of the bombs and stops them from going off. He runs to the fifth, but is confronted by Viral, an insane supervillain. The pair fight and eventually Morpheus knocks Viral out of a window (their on the tenth storey of a building). Morpheus fails to disarm the bomb however, so he becomes an eagle and drops the bomb in the Pacific Ocean. He is hailed as a hero, but flees before he can be kidnapped by the government. Getting a Sidekick To Be Continued... Category:Superheroes Category:Big Good Category:Male Heroes